1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implanted devices and methods for repeated detection of biochemical analytes.
2. General Background and State of the Art
In order to detect or manage certain diseases or conditions, it is useful to make frequent measurements of specific biochemical analytes, hereinafter referred to as “analytes,” within a patient's body over an extended period of time. For example, glucose levels in a patient's body can be monitored to guide the dosage of insulin required to treat diabetes mellitus. Another example would be monitoring the tissue concentration of therapeutic drugs such as anticoagulants, immunosuppressive agents and anticancer drugs, all of which can lead to serious complications if the tissue levels are too high or too low. Monitoring the presence and levels of such analytes in a patient's body is often a cumbersome process, making it difficult to accomplish over extended periods of time. For example, glucose monitoring is frequently performed through invasive means utilizing external glucose meters. Typically, glucose measurements are taken by pricking a patient's finger, extracting a drop of blood, and applying the blood to a test strip containing chemicals that are sensitive to the glucose in the blood sample. An optical meter is then used to analyze the blood sample on the test strip and provide the patient with a numerical glucose reading. Because readings show only a “snap shot” of blood glucose levels, repeated painful finger pricks are required over time. Also patients must carry supplies to take repeated measurements. These factors lead to patient non-compliance.
Less invasive methods for detecting analytes in a patient's body are known and practiced, but have limited effectiveness for other reasons. For example, certain transcutaneous optical absorption techniques for quantification of glucose can be based on selective absorption of light by the glucose molecule. However, such in vivo measurements are susceptible to inaccuracies due to differences in skin pigmentation, hydration, blood flow, probe placement and probe pressure. Because skin is a highly scattering medium, optical measurements taken through the skin are adversely affected by attenuation and low signal-to-noise ratio.
Thus, there is a need for a minimally invasive device and method for repeated detection of a broad range analytes from patients. There is also a need for a compact and portable, yet accurate system for detection.